


Light of my Life

by Feralmaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Byakuya, Kissing, Living Together, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mildly Suggestive Content, They don’t do anything in here though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You don’t get it there’s so much, probably could be classified as making out occasionally, showering together, there might be a sequel for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralmaeda/pseuds/Feralmaeda
Summary: The best gift that Byakuya Togami had ever received was on his twenty-fourth birthday, from his boyfriend of close to five years.Edit: I got bored and impulsive and made a discord server. You can join in and talk to/yell at me about stuff, I’m absolutely down for it!https://discord.gg/BS8WpMY





	Light of my Life

Makoto Naegi had been feeling on edge for a few weeks now.

All throughout April, he’d been thinking ahead to Byakuya’s, his boyfriend of around five years now, birthday, which was on the fifth of May.

Byakuya Togami hailed from a rich family, someone who had never known a material desire that wasn’t met, so that made shopping for him difficult, hence Makoto’s early start.

He’d begun that habit the second time Byakuya’s birthday approached since dating him, searching high and low for a good, affordable gift before coming up with something more sentimental than anything.

It was a bracelet he made himself, with a little bit of help from a friend that dabbled, to put it modestly, in all sort of things. It consisted of a few simple black bands meeting a homemade charm, a pressed five-leaf clover encased in something like glass.

Izuru, the friend that had helped him, assured him that the transparent material was durable. He’d made a similar pendant for his own boyfriend, and if Hajime hadn’t managed to break it, despite being around Nagito so often, Makoto figured he was right.

Makoto was actually rather proud of his creation; being a previous Ultimate Luck student at Hope’s Peak, the five-leaf clover kind of represented Makoto along with good fortune, though Byakuya seemed to have more of that than him.

Much to Makoto’s delight, Byakuya seemed to have found the gift endearing, though he also mentioned it to be “expected of someone like him,” which Makoto still wasn’t sure how to take, and inexpensive.

Regardless, Byakuya wore the bracelet more often than not, even years past its gifting.

Now, though, this year’s gift was another matter.

They’d been dating for around five years, and practically living together already. Makoto had his own significantly less-organized space in Byakuya’s closet, his own toiletries in the bathroom, his own groceries in the kitchen cabinets. There wouldn’t be much to move, if he moved in officially.

Which brought Makoto to thinking more on their relationship, and where it would go from where they were.

Makoto loved Byakuya deeply, and Makoto was sure that Byakuya loved him just as much in return. It wasn’t a whirlwind of a romance that swept them off of their feet, nor a burning passion that kept their hearts furiously ablaze, but rather a calming breeze through the window, the steady flicker of a candle at night’s bedside.

It was domestic, and they flourished in it.

Byakuya tended to come home later than Makoto, the brunet often bounding up to meet him with a kiss and a funny story from his day, though Byakuya could occasionally find him curled on the living room couch, fallen asleep after exhausting work with the television bright on the question of “Are you still watching?”

Once, he had arrived to find Makoto in the kitchen, a disaster around him because he attempted to bake himself some cookies on a whim, and Byakuya couldn’t help but laugh and join him, even if he did get flour on his pristine bespoke suit and in his carefully maintained hair.

Thinking back, Makoto wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Really, just about anything they did together was enjoyable, which brought Makoto to the issue.

They were already official, but they could still be more official, and that was why Makoto was still awake at four in the morning on May fifth, the gold and silver rings he’d saved enough for hidden in the bedside drawer keeping him from sleep.

Byakuya shifted quietly in his slumber, rolling just so onto his other side and letting out a low exhale, lips gently agape and hair tousled wild against the pillow. Makoto sat up enough to see him more clearly, careful not to shake the bed too much, and smiled, barely stopping himself from reaching over to brush the messy bangs from Byakuya’s face.

God.. How was he even going to ask? It was today, and he still wasn’t sure what to do.

Maybe just a quiet day in would be best.. It was the weekend, after all, maybe they could watch some movies together and then order some food, and Makoto could ask then?

Still finding himself unable to sleep, buzzing low with nervous energy, Makoto carefully slipped out of the bed, gently adjusting the blankets around his boyfriend before the quiet hiss of bare feet on carpet brought him from the bedroom to the living room.

After a moment’s deliberation, Makoto quietly turned on the television, busying himself with arranging a list of films. Byakuya tended to prefer movies that made him think, whereas Makoto often found himself watching degrees of fantasy and action, with the occasional romance.

He’d noticed Byakuya pausing in his searching over The Sixth Sense around a week ago, but even if Byakuya still hadn’t had time to watch it, Makoto wasn’t so keen on it. He was a bit of, to put it kindly, a coward.

Makoto slumped back on the couch with a low whine after about half an hour spent fruitlessly flicking through movie titles. Maybe a series instead?

Oh, god, this already wasn’t going well..  
He reluctantly dragged himself back to bed, slipping in as inconspicuously as he could to not disturb Byakuya, who seemed to have unconsciously noticed him anyways and curled an arm around Makoto’s waist beneath the blankets. Makoto relaxed in Byakuya’s hold, pressing himself closer to lay against his chest.

Though his heart still fluttered erratically at the thought of the inevitable later, Makoto shut his eyes tight and let the warmth of Byakuya gradually lull him to sleep.

—

Makoto woke, with his head in Byakuya’s lap, to Byakuya propping himself up against the headboard, a book held open in one deft hand while the other carded though Makoto’s sleep-mussed hair.

Blinking up at him in fuzzy recollection, Makoto soon murmured, “Happy birthday, Byaku..”

Byakuya glanced down to him, setting his book beside him and smiling down at his boyfriend, “And good morning, Makoto. Sleep well?” Makoto replied with a short grumble, which Byakuya chuckled at, and then closed his eyes, wriggling himself closer to Byakuya.

“Late night worrying about something, I take it,” Byakuya observed, causing the previously idle butterflies in Makoto’s stomach to flutter rapidly, “Is it about the present you got for me? I assure you, Makoto, I’ll like it as long as you put thought into it.”

Makoto, after some quiet hesitation, pulled himself back and up to sit, looking up to Byakuya.

He was crowned golden in the morning’s honeyed light through the window, errant strands a saint’s halo about his face. Blue eyes flickered blue gems turned in spotlight, cut sharp and focused only on Makoto with a warmth one wouldn’t think they were capable of until paired with that small, gentle upturn of lips.

The brunet stared at him for a few moments, before a grin dripping sweet affection spread over his face, “Of course I did.. I love you, after all.”

Byakuya’s smile grew just a bit wider, lifting his hand back to Makoto’s cheek, “I love you too. Knowing you, you have something planned for today. Should I get dressed?”

Makoto hummed, leaning into Byakuya’s hand, lifting his own to cradle it and press a kiss to the inside of his wrist, “Mm, no.. We’re gonna stay home.. Just us. We can do whatever you want. I was gonna set up a movie marathon for us, but I couldn’t find anything good and it was probably a kind of stupid idea in the first place..”

“It wasn’t a stupid idea,” Byakuya chided, face lightly flushed from Makoto’s small, loving gesture, “And think the best place to start would be a shower. Since we aren’t going anywhere, we could change into comfortable clothes again. Afterwards, we can decide on what to do next.”

Makoto quickly flushed darker than Byakuya, which the blond took great satisfaction in, and murmured, “So, both of us, then? That sounds nice.. Yeah, let’s do that. Could I wash you?”

Byakuya laughed, “Well, that is part of the fun, isn’t it? Come on.” He pulled his hand gently from Makoto’s and stood from the bed, picking up his book to slide in the bookmark and set it aside once again. Makoto followed slowly after, stretching and yawning, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

It was going well so far, Makoto decided, as he heard the hiss of water down the hall, so hopefully it would continue to be good.

Makoto found Byakuya standing bare beside the large shower, one hand beneath the spray as the other adjusted the temperature to his liking.

“Brush your teeth before getting in,” Byakuya told him without turning, “I know you’ll try to kiss me at some point, and you know I’ll refuse if your breath is stale.”

The brunet laughed, turning to the sink even as he let appreciative eyes roam Byakuya’s reflection in the mirror above it.

It didn’t take him long, and so he stripped down quickly and stepped into the shower with Byakuya, who was relaxed beneath the warm water as it ran in a crystalline shoal over his broad shoulders and smooth back.

Makoto stepped around him, wrapping his arms around Byakuya’s waist and pressing chest to chest, or as close as he could get to it with their difference in height, smiling bright up at him.

Byakuya smiled back, arms in turn circling Makoto’s shoulders and tilting his head down to press his lips to Makoto’s already steam-damp hair where it hung over his forehead.

“I assume you’re going to want to wash me first?” Byakuya asked with fond amusement, wet hand sliding along Makoto’s lightly freckled skin. The brunet grinned shamelessly, pale green eyes scrunched endearingly at the corners, “Yeah, can I?”

Byakuya hummed as if considering, but he’d already made up his mind, “As long as you’re thorough. I don’t care much for spots being missed.”

With a laugh, Makoto wiggled out of Byakuya’s grasp to wet a washcloth with soap, “Sounds suggestive, is that a proposition?”

“I’m surprised you even know what that word means,” Byakuya replied instead, avoiding answering directly, though his smile was enough of a reply. Makoto momentarily stuck his tongue out, a juvenile move, before he moved back to Byakuya and began to gently washing his torso, blue eyes falling shut with a content sigh.

The brunet watched him with deep affection, appreciating the body beneath his hands, but more so its owner. He usually only looked so relaxed during sleep, or in the quiet moments they shared like this one, where all walls were lowered and lost, swept away by mutual trust and warmth.

Byakuya cracked an accusing eye open once Makoto began to wash lower, the recipient of the look laughing, “You said to be thorough!” The blond huffed at him, but a corner of his lips tugged upwards, “That I did.”

Makoto almost exaggeratedly huffed back at his boyfriend, but instead playfully slipped the hand without the washcloth suddenly much lower on Byakuya’s back, receiving a small jump that made him laugh.

Byakuya grinned sharp at him after a moment of exaggerated offence, face still flushed with more than the water’s heat, and pivoted quickly to grab the removable shower head, taking it from the mount and turning it on Makoto like a weapon.

Makoto yelped and tried twisting around Byakuya to escape the spray, laughing helplessly all the while as he dropped the washcloth to instead to shield his face.

He soon began to hide his eyes with one hand and attempt to wrestle the shower head away from his boyfriend with the other, Byakuya lifting it to keep it out of Makoto’s reach, chuckling to himself.

After a couple minutes of this, Makoto instead flung himself forward through the projectile cascade, hooking the hand that had been hiding his eyes over Byakuya’s shoulder and using the other to catch his chin and tilt it down, the ensuing kiss wet and open-mouthed. It caught Byakuya off guard enough that the hitch in his breath was an audible whine, which Makoto reveled in for multiple reasons.

He used that moment of weakness to snatch the shower head from Byakuya’s hand, jumping back with a triumphant sound and bright grin as he got his revenge.

Byakuya let out a startled half-shout when the water was turned on him before deteriorating into laughter, ducking under the water with a grin to wet his hair and turning to wash the remaining soap from his body instead of avoiding it.

The brunet‘s wild grin receded to a fond smile, stepping forward to more directly help him, “I love hearing you laugh like that.. You look so happy.”

His boyfriend pushed back his wet bangs from his eyes, smiling all the while, soft and smitten, “As do I, as do you. Perhaps we should do this more often?”

Makoto nodded happily, moving around Byakuya to stand on his tiptoes and slide the shower head back into its holder, “Yeah, definitely. Just on the weekends though. This is taking a while, not that I’m complaining.”

Byakuya hummed his assent, reaching to the shower’s small shelf to grab his conditioner and beginning to work it into his hair. “Hey!” Makoto whined, though not without humor, “I wanted to do that!”

Hands lowered from hair, and Byakuya leaned down in silent invitation, which Makoto gladly took.  
Smaller hands replaced Byakuya’s and worked gently through golden hair, Makoto smiling at the way Byakuya’s eyes fluttered shut again under his touch.

There was a comfortable silence between them then, filled only with the pattering hiss of water on Byakuya’s back and quiet breaths as Makoto finished his careful lathering and pulled his hands down, sliding slick with coconut and vanilla conditioner over Byakuya’s shoulders and chest.

Makoto’s arms encircled his waist and he pressed himself tight to Byakuya again, eyes closed and simply content, and he could feel more than hear Byakuya’s low murmur as it vibrated in his chest, “Makoto, you know this sets for a little while, so would you like for me to wash you in the meantime?”

The brunet nodded as well as he could before stepping back, looking up to Byakuya with a smile, “We should probably switch places then, right? You’re tall enough to block most of the water the way we’re standing right now.”

Once Byakuya adjusted the water’s angle and they’d edged around each other to their new positions, Byakuya took up the discarded washcloth and set to lathering over Makoto’s body. He smiled at the way Makoto’s eyes fluttered shut and he almost began to lean into the contact.

“You know,” Byakuya said eventually, not ceasing his motions for a moment, “If we’re going to do anything of the nature suggested earlier, we should probably do it now, before we get out of the shower.”

Makoto looked up to Byakuya through slightly parted lashes, gently biting at his lip as he considered, “That’s… Yeah, but do you want to though?”

Byakuya shrugged as he reached around to take care of Makoto’s back, “I wouldn’t object, but I don’t feel it entirely necessary right now. However, looking at how the day is going, we probably will still end up needing another shower later.” With a light laugh, Makoto replied, “Well, you aren’t wrong, hopefully.”

How would it go after the proposal, Makoto suddenly began to wonder, butterflies resurfacing to bat painted wings violently.

Ideally, Byakuya would accept, but if he didn’t? How awkward would it be between them? Would they argue? Would they _break up?_ Surely not..

“Of course I’m not wrong,” Byakuya’s wry voice broke his downward spiral of quickening thoughts as the blond mocked his self from years past, “I’m Byakuya Togami, after all.”

Makoto laughed, and then shut his eyes with a near unnoticeable flinch as large hands suddenly began to comb through his hair, working in his usual lather. Once the surprise had worn off, he pressed up into those hands with a hum that one could even consider a purr, smiling happily, his worries shoved aside for the time being.

It didn’t feel like much longer before Byakuya’s hands left him, Makoto falling gently back on his heels with a sigh, “Done?”

Byakuya hummed his assent, and so Makoto tilted his head backwards enough for the shower to spray the residue from his hair and body. He turned to face the spray too, eyes still closed as water rolled in steady rivulets down his face as it was tilted to the falls.

Makoto could feel Byakuya trace a gentle hand down his spine, which initially arched under the touch, “What shall we do after this?”

Brushing his hair back against his scalp and wiping the water from his eyes as he stepped away from the spray for Byakuya, Makoto shrugged, “We can do whatever you want, remember?”

Byakuya took his silently offered place under the nozzle, rinsing the conditioner from his hair even as he replied, “I would say after getting dressed would be an appropriate time for some food and a movie. You do realise it’s around three in the afternoon, right?”

Makoto mildly panicked, “Wh- No? I thought it was like.. Maybe ten?”

The blond laughed amusedly, finally shutting off the water and turning a smile to Makoto as he opened the shower’s door, “I could tell you were still rather tired this morning, even before you woke up, so I allowed you to sleep in. I assure you, it’s fine.”

With a whine, Makoto followed after, taking the towel that was offered to him and beginning to dry off, “Yeah, but.. Still!”

Byakuya rolled his eyes lightly, more fond than scorning, at Makoto’s indignance, ruffling a hand through his boyfriend’s newly towel-dried hair as he left the bathroom, his own towel snug around his waist, “Doesn’t matter, Makoto, we still have plenty of time. Trust me.”

Makoto pouted after him before following, entering the bedroom soon enough to just catch the last moments of Byakuya changing. He had just finished pulling up loose black shorts, and was picking up a light blue t-shirt to accompany them, careful not to disturb his already brushed hair.

Makoto thought that was kind of funny, considering that he knew Byakuya would be taking a flatiron to it later.

The blond shot him a small smile as he finished up, moving to step around him and out into the hall, but not without leaning to turn a light kiss to Makoto’s temple, which had him blushing all sorts of shades.

Makoto made it a point to get ready as fast as he could, putting on his own grey sweatpants and a large white shirt that may or may not have once been Byakuya’s.

He hesitated as he started to move towards the door, glancing towards the nightstand. Maybe he should.. Have the rings with him, or at least just the gold one for Byakuya.

Deciding that hesitation didn’t suit him, Makoto grabbed the ring box from the drawer after glancing thrice over his shoulder, sliding just the golden ring into his pocket before hiding the box again in the back corner.

With that done, he rushed as nonchalantly as he could to get to the living room, where Byakuya, glasses now perched prim on his nose, sat waiting for him in his spot by the couch’s arm. Makoto smiled, despite his rising nerves, sitting beside Byakuya and pressing close to his side, “So what are you gonna order?”

Byakuya was already flicking through the list of delivering restaurants that he deemed acceptable, along with the shorter list just below of exceptions he made for Makoto, “Not sure yet. Suggestions?” Makoto shrugged, “I’m not really too hungry yet, so I can’t say anything.”

Clicking his tongue quietly, Byakuya simply shut off his phone and sat it aside before tugging Makoto suddenly into his lap, “Fine, then, we’ll do that later. Just a movie for now? Or something else?”

“Something else?” Makoto inquired, head tilting and brows gently furrowing. Byakuya chuckled, leaning down and gently kissing Makoto’s jaw, “We do have games, you know. I’m not talking about what you probably started thinking about.”

Makoto grumbled at him, but he couldn't hide the flush over his face, “What else could I start to think about when you did that?” His boyfriend laughed, pressing a kiss to Makoto’s now reddened cheek this time, “Mm, nothing, actually. I did that on purpose, you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Byakuya laughed again when Makoto whined, before interrupting the content lull after, “I’m assuming we’ll be watching a movie, then? You did mention trying to set up a marathon, but I think it’s in our best interest to just watch one or two.”

“Yeah, that works,” Makoto consented, leaning back against Byakuya to rest his head on his shoulder, “You pick, just please don’t make it anything scary.”

Eventually, they settled on watching a Marvel movie, which Makoto was sure Byakuya picked for him, no matter how much he insisted that he actually enjoyed them too and that Makoto’s fondness for hero movies _was not a deciding factor, thank you very much._ _  
_

When Makoto would glance back at Byakuya during the film, he could see at the very least a hint of a smile, so he was content with the decision.

Once it was over, Makoto flopped heavily to his side on the couch, sprawling out of Byakuya’s lap and keening something about one of the characters, much to the blond’s bemused amusement.

“Are you alright?” Byakuya asked, as Makoto struggled to push himself back up to sit. Makoto whined wordlessly at him, receiving a chuckle in reply.

The brunet turned back to him and slipped again into his lap, burying his freckled face in the crook of Byakuya’s neck. “You’re a jerk,” he mumbled there, breath hot against his skin, “But I love you, so that’s okay.”

Byakuya hummed, arms enclosing his boyfriend, “Good, because I happen to love you too, and it would be very awkward if all of this was one-sided.”

Makoto laughed, perhaps just a note hysterical as he remembered the ring burning a hole in his pocket, “Well, luckily for the both of us, it really, really isn’t.”

A second of silence, before Makoto blurted against his better judgement, “When would you like me to give you your present, by the way?”

Byakuya blinked behind crystal lenses, slightly surprised by the non sequitur, “..Any time works, really. We don’t currently have anything concrete planned today. I suppose sooner is better though, isn’t it? I have to admit that I’m curious as to what you have for me.”

Startled by his own clumsiness, though it wasn’t anything new, Makoto stared in silence long enough for Byakuya’s brow to knit with concern.

“A-alright!” Makoto suddenly shouted more than said, adjusting himself nervously on Byakuya’s thighs, “Could you.. Could you close your eyes for a second then? I’ll let you know when to open them.”

As Byakuya reluctantly closed his eyes, Makoto began to panic.

Oh, god, oh, _fuck,_ he hadn’t meant to propose like this, but Makoto couldn’t really be that surprised that his usual bit of unluckiness decided to interfere.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto steeled himself in preparation, slipping the ring from his pocket and looking at it where it gleamed innocently in his palm.

Well, he’d already gone this far.. Might as well.

“Byakuya,” he started, clearing his throat when he felt his voice threatening to crack, “I’ve.. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am being with you. You’re so amazing, in- in so many ways, that I couldn’t even begin to count them all, and not just because I’m bad with numbers—“

His hopefully soon-to-be-fiancé smiled with amusement at that, though he did still look to be trying to puzzle out what was happening.

“—We pretty much live together at this point, and.. And I just.. I love you, so, so, so much. It really is kind of crazy sometimes, you know? I don’t think I could even imagine being with someone else. A-and I.. Um.. What I’m trying to say is..”

The smile was starting to grow larger on Byakuya’s face, and Makoto knew he realized what was going on.

“J-just go ahead and open your eyes,” Makoto told him, face flushed impossibly crimson as he clutched the ring tight.

When Byakuya finally looked at him, he was grinning radiantly, soft with affection at the edges, and Makoto managed to stutter, “S-so, um, will you marry me?”

He held out the ring for Byakuya, in the palm of one unsteady hand while the other picked at the fabric of his pants anxiously.

Byakuya gently took the ring, inspecting it where it was pinched between his fingers before sliding it on to his ring finger to check the fit. It was just the right size.

“Of course,” Makoto’s fiancé finally said, pulling Makoto closer to him and cupping his face in his hands, the ring warm against his skin, “How could I ever say no to you?”

Still jittery, his filter good and well worn down, as seen before, Makoto pointed out, “Well, there was that time where I asked you if we could ever get a dog—“

Byakuya huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes fondly, “We could still very well get a _cat_ sometime after you move in with me officially.”

Before Makoto could answer that, Byakuya had taken a hand from Makoto’s face to remove his glasses before pulling Makoto flush against him, Byakuya’s lips sealed warm over his fiancé’s.

Makoto sighed happily against Byakuya, the blond able to feel the corners of his mouth attempt to upturn to a grin even then.

They stayed that way for a while, mouths moving languidly as Makoto straddled Byakuya’s lap. Byakuya’s hands found their way to curl in Makoto’s now mostly dry hair, and Makoto’s fingers slipped just barely beneath the hem of Byakuya’s shirt.

When they finally parted for breath, they were again grinning helplessly at each other, Makoto especially, and he once more tucked his head to Byakuya’s neck.

“I love you, I love you, Byakuya, I’m so happy,” he murmured, breathless elation against his skin, “I-I guess I’ll be Makoto Togami, right?”

Byakuya was silent long enough for Makoto grow worried enough to pull back to see him, and he found him to be seeming hesitant, lips parted as if the words just didn’t want to come.

Makoto’s brow furrowed with a bit of bemusement and worry, fingertips rubbing small circles in the small of Byakuya’s back as silent encouragement.

His fiancé smiled carefully at that, and finally spoke his mind, “Actually, I was thinking that I could be Byakuya Naegi.”

Brows raised then, pale green eyes wide with wonder, mouth agape and Makoto speechless. And then he grinned, bright and unbelievably fond, and Byakuya was then the one without words.

“You..” Makoto started, “You want to take my name?”

Byakuya nodded, just a touch of vulnerability showing in his eyes, “I’ve been.. Thinking a lot about my family name and what it means to me, and I’ve decided that I don’t need to be a Togami to be happy, or to feel accomplished. Taking your name, joining your family.. That’s something I can be proud of, besides it being something I’ve chosen completely for myself.”

Makoto suddenly hiccuped, smiling at Byakuya with already watery eyes that then threatened to overflow, “Byakuya.. I’m so proud of you.”

His fiancé laughed quietly, a single puff of breath, bringing his hands to again cup Makoto’s face and wipe the beading tears from the corners of his eyes, “Thank you.. Makoto, I can’t wait to officially be part of your family.”

The tears fell freely then, despite Byakuya’s efforts to stop them, and Makoto just laughed, “K-Komaru’s gonna be so excited, you know. She absolutely adores you, even if you are kind of mean to her girlfriend sometimes.”

Byakuya snorted in a way that was somehow still dignified, “Fukawa likes it, we all know that.”

Makoto rolled his eyes at him, something he’d picked up from the recipient himself, with a sort of helpless affection, “I mean, yeah, but still, I.. Ah, never mind all that, I’m just.. I’m so happy, Byakuya.”

Byakuya hummed, pulling Makoto into a short, gentle kiss before before murmuring against his lips, “As am I.. I love you, Makoto.”

With a smile, Makoto replied, “I love you too.”


End file.
